


Indulging

by zarabithia



Series: Porn Sunday [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Choking, M/M, PWP, The regular kinky kind, Trans Luke Skywalker, not the force kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Written for the prompt: “ Wedge indulging trans Luke’s choking fetish in bed from behind.”





	Indulging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutthroatfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatfics/gifts).



Luke’s never sure when it will start. Sometimes it’s before Wedge has even entered him; other times, Wedge doesn’t start until after they’ve both come once and Wedge is building Luke towards his second orgasm. Sometimes, Wedge takes his time, allowing Luke to build up to sweet release as the fingers of a man Luke trusts without hesitation wrap around his throat and squeeze. Other times, the needed release is only after Wedge has spent half the night between Luke’s legs and he is a dripping wet mess because of it. 

Tonight… tonight Wedge has timed it perfectly. Tonight, Wedge’s fingers have skirted around Luke’s throat multiple times, always promising, but never delivering. 

“Please, Wedge,” Luke whines into the pillow. One of Wedge’s hands is planted firmly on Luke’s ass, steadying himself, while the other teases every too-sensitive spot between Luke’s legs, never failing to match the steady thrust of Wedge’s hips. 

“I’ve got you,” Wedge promises. “You trust me, remember?” 

“Always,” Luke says, and it sounds like a whine to his own ears. 

Maybe it sounds that way to Wedge, too, and maybe he feels guilty. Because Wedge stops fondling Luke’s in order to wrap around Luke’s neck. 

“Yes,” Luke moans in anticipation. 

His moans give way to desperate gasps as Wedge’s fingers tighten, release, and tighten again. His vision blurs slightly, and that’s enough to send him over the edge. He feels himself tighten around Wedge, and Wedge releases him. It’s just as well, it’s easier to wrap his arms around the pillow that way. 

“Go ‘head, finish up,” he tells Wedge.

A soft murmur of a laugh comes from behind him, and Wedge resumes his deep thrusts into Luke’s pussy. It’s overwhelming and too much, and everything that Wedge knows that Luke loves.


End file.
